fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Jackson
Amy is a heroic cyborg from Mars. She supposedly comes from the future, and came to the present day to escape the hell it turned into and to avoid being robotised. She has received various things from the future, including a fight suit, a car and a few more things, since her father had skills in mechanics, which he translated into so many different things being made. She is one of two main protagonists in the Tayshaun & Amy series, alongside Tayshaun Fitzgerald. She is one of the mascots for RTA Games, alongside Krystal Pérez. On top of all that, she is related to a group called the "Dynamite Crew" who, like her, fight crime. She has been met with positive reception. Appearance Right off the bat, it's hard to tell Amy is a cyborg, let alone from the future. She is a short 16 year old girl who has got long blonde hair, a blue denim jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, black jeans or leather pants (the choice varies depending on her mood) and brown boots with black markings. She has grey eyes and freckles. She has a hibiscus in her hair that she has had ever since she was a young girl. Although, she does have an alternate appearance, where she will wear a futuristic fighting suit, with a cybernetic sword, and at times she will get a bulky armour suit with a mini-cannon installed sometimes. Regardless of her outfit, she will always have her hibiscus in her hair. She also wears gloves. She has a scar near her chest in the shape of an 8, possibly linking to her "cyborg rank", which apparently refers to her abilities. 8 is supposed to be the highest rank. She also has an imprint saying "Colony 53" on her left arm. This shows where she was born. However the scar and the imprint are only visible during Fantendo Sports Resort. In Sports Resort, she wears a sportier version of her outfit, consisting of a blue tank top, dark blue shorts, blue socks and brown ankle boots. On really rare occasions, Amy will wear a black leather jacket with the Tayshaun & Amy Super Smash Bros. logo on the back of it. Backstory Early life Amy was born in the year 2998, in a dystopian future on Mars, where the red planet was colonised after the Earth was in ruin from an alien invasion, to a high-earning father and mother. She was classed as a Rank 8 cyborg, which was the highest rank, meaning she could apparently do nearly anything, with having a database brain. In the year 3002, when Amy was 3, time travel was discovered and Amy's father volunteered himself and his family to go back 1,000 years, meaning Amy would go back with him. They went back to 2002, but they never found a way to get back to the future. How they wound up in California is unknown. This impeded many plans from the future, as they were supposedly going to turn Amy into "the perfect robot", but couldn't get to her before she went back. To that point, only her brain had been robotized, although she thinks her heart and a few bones as well as a few bits of her heart may have been robotized too. Her brain had given her the ability to find out about anyone, and was apparently the reason she had psychic powers. This also gave her an unusual mindset from what everyone else thought. While most people in the future she's from were generally negative about everything, but Amy seemed extremely upbeat about everything, and hard to bring down. Living in the Past Ever since, Amy has lived in the 21st century. At first, she found it hard, what with all the technology being a millennium behind her real time. Her parents were close to killed by a car hitting them, which Amy foresaw and stopped the tragedy. Her father bought her an expensive flower (a hibiscus) to say thanks, and she still wears it to this day. She has since met Jerry Sankovic, who is now her boyfriend, and one of her ancestors, Ricky, neither of which know of Amy being from the future. Only Skye Caballero, Amy's best friend, knows that she is from the future, but even then she doesn't know of Amy being a cyborg. Not even the one person in the town who knows almost everything on everyone knows she's from the future. She has more recently discovered that she was apparently going to be used for fighting by the Mars military, which may have sparked her dad off to get Amy away from the future, fearing there might have been a war starting and Amy was going to be stuck in it to test how much the "perfect robot" could endure. More recently, her father discovered that his company were shut down for trying to robotize Amy, with it being considered extremely unethical, but the CEO was after her still, to the point he decided to go back himself and try and take her to the future. But, Amy fought him off, with help from her friends and managed to keep Earth safe. Amy received a vehicle from the future called Beat The Beast, from her father's friend, who worked with machines. Amy's father tweaked her brain a little further when he knew that she'd be completely fine, giving her mind control and high skill in combat situations, in case his former company's CEO sent back a hitman to try and take her out. The tweak also gave her the motivation to protect Earth from the flaming ruins it became when she was born. Amy tries to hide the fact that she's from the future, and usually does extremely well, but she failed to keep it quiet from Skye. Her past is haunted, but Amy is attempting to bury that and is always fighting for a bright future. She's managed to keep her life completely balanced despite all the "madness" in her life. Up to the present After turning 16, Amy was approached by a spy company, wanting a piece of her skill, but she gracefully rejected it. Her life started to get out of control, however, as bizarre things began happening around her residential town, one event making her father fake his death to keep Amy safe, which shook her badly, what with her having a close bond with him, although he came back, which puzzled Amy. Another event lead to a portal to a new dimension being made, of which she decided to go to and felt somewhat lost again, but got back to her dimension. The portal still looms over Earth and Amy still goes through it for some adventures. The portal apparently leads to the "Fantendoverse" and she felt homesick in a way, what with the dimension's advanced technology reminding her of the future, but feels more at home at the same time. She decided to go back for a large Grand Prix, attempting to take home a prize. But, something ends up going wrong, and she has to team up with Unten and Tayshaun. She is also inspired by an alien from the past, by the name of Tabitha James, to protect Earth from threats, of whom she runs into at one point. It is also discovered that Amy's ancestors escaped Earth before it was obliterated, along with a few others, and were able to repopulate the human race. It only came to her that Tabitha was the same Tabitha that tried protecting Earth, as shown in a flashforward to when she was 3 and her father was reading her a book about the destroyed Earth. Her "protecting the Earth" mentality comes from Tabitha James and Barbara Jackson, the latter of whom protected New York from dangerous, villainous people some 70 years ago. She also got some of her fighting skill from Barbara, in the sense that they both know martial arts. Amy does meet Barbara at some point during the Tayshaun & Amy series, when her mother takes her to New York for a "special" visit. Personality Amy has an upbeat personality more often than not, because of her brain being tweaked so she can hardly be brought down. but her past can catch up and give her flashbacks (or flashforwards, if you will) of what her life was like in the future, if she feels as if she's failing in saving the world, getting pictures of the destroyed Earth in her head and what the area around her looked like. She is determined to save the future from what it was, and to make the present more bearable for others. Although she's usually happy, on the inside Amy has a lot of secrets hidden, causing her to have dilemmas, and sometimes panic or break down, due to stress. She has a very friendly nature and it's easy to get on with her. Luckily, the break downs never do too much damage, but Amy feels like they could one day cause her to snap in the heat of a battle and go out of action for a bit (which did occur during the events of Amy vs The Future). She can be headstrong and stubborn at times however, not thinking some things through. When discussing some things, like planning an attack, Amy is extremely serious, and is unwilling to take any jokes on board, and she will keep the seriousness throughout the plan. Sometimes, her brain can mess with her thought process and cause her to be somewhat cocky at times for no particular reason. She is also great with motivating people with speeches and making them feel good about their selves, even if they're an extremely negative person. This part of her is shown in The New Team, The Other Side of the Journey and First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage. Although she rarely shows it, Amy can have anger outbursts, normally when Mr. D'Angelo is about, which causes her to attack some people as shown in The Cinema Trip, where D'Angelo exposes Amy. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Peace - Amy is always looking to bring peace to Earth. She always attempts to break up any disturbance she sees *Protecting Earth - Amy likes to protect Earth so that it doesn't become the future that she had lived in, where destruction is brought to the planet, before coming to the present day. Dislikes *War - Amy largely detests war. She can't stand the idea of killing other people, even if she absolutely has to. She always attempts to avoid conflict at all costs, but sometimes she just has to do it. *The future she came from - Amy is scared of the future she came from. This might be due to the fact that they tried taking and robotising her, but she wishes to never go there again. Relations Tayshaun Fitzgerald Amy commonly teams up with Tayshaun to save Earth, although Tayshaun usually thinks it's something else. The two have a great bond and have near-perfect chemistry when battling together, although Tayshaun is usually clueless by the time the battle has begun. Amy usually overlooks her fear of war when helping Tayshaun out. Krystal Pérez Krystal is like a sister to Amy. They team up from time to time and Krystal's powers prove to be a huge help while doing so and Amy tweaks her skills even further while with her. Brendan Palmer Amy has a good friendship with Brendan, who appears to be interested with Amy's futuristic items, such as her machine, Beat The Beast. Skye Caballero Skye is Amy's best friend. They both have dreams of protecting Earth and work together a lot. Skye is also the only character in the series who knows Amy is from the future. They met in elementary school and have stuck together through everything that has gone on in the RTAverse. Unten Unten and Amy have not talked much, but they have got a fairly good friendship. Mr. D'Angelo Amy and Mr. D'Angelo have an extremely bad relationship. Mr. D'Angelo had attempted to robotise Amy, and goes back to catch her. They are like enemies. Hitomi Yamamoto Hitomi and Amy are good friends, but are not all that familiar with one another and try to spend some time together so they can find out more about each other. Jess Pierce Amy is attempting to build a stable friendship with Jess, and feels like inside of her, there's a nice person who isn't anything like the Jess that exists on the outside. Fantendo Smash Bros. Moves (work in progress) Amy is set to appear in RTA's unnamed Fantendo Smash Bros. game. She only has her special moves and her Final Smash confirmed so far. *Neutral Special (Mind Control): Amy takes control of her opponent's mind for a second to trip them up. *Side Special: Amy glides sideways with wind from her sword *Up Special: Amy throws her self into the air. If she grabs a ledge while using this move, her sword will stay in the ledge until she gets up *Down special (Counter): Amy predicts and counters an attack. This counter is much stronger than Krystal's. *Techno Overload: Amy's Final Smash. Amy gathers a ton of machinery and attacks anyone in range with it. She then finishes them off with a huge blow from her sword. Appearances in games/shows/stories Tayshaun & Amy *Amy vs The Future: Amy is the main protagonist of Amy vs The Future, trying to fight off the future she came from. She discovers many things about the corrupt place she was born in, and only wishes to bring peace to the world. She fails, however, as her father's former boss manages to get back to the future before she could finish him. There is also serious amounts of development on Amy in general in this game. *Amy vs The Future 2 - Amy returns as main protagonist in Amy vs The Future 2. *Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side - Amy makes a cameo at the start of The Other Side, announcing that she is going to the Fantendoverse. She also appears in Aminu's Day Off, helping Aminu get through the Hoenn region alive while chasing some people down. She also appears in The Day Off and The New Team. She officially joins the team in season two. *Tayshaun & Amy (TV Show) - Amy is one of the main characters in the Tayshaun & Amy TV show. *Tayshaun & Amy - The Saviors - Amy cameos in the debut episode of The Saviors. Fantendo crossovers *Fantendoverse Racing - Amy appears as a playable character in Fantendoverse Racing. She uses her Beat The Beast machine. She also has a home level: California Cruise. She also shares a story with Tayshaun. **Beat the Beast is a machine without wheels. It hovers above the ground. The body is yellow and Amy is able to control it remotely or she will be in the cockpit. *Fantendo Velocity - Amy is playable in Fantendo Velocity. *Fantendo Smash Bros. Throwdown - Amy is playable in Fantendo Smash Bros. Throwdown. She has her own level, based off the future she's from. *Fantendo - Syndicate of Sins - Amy is a protagonist in Syndicate of Sins. *Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory - Amy is a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. *Fantendo Heroes - Amy is playable in Fantendo Heroes. *Fantendo Smash Bros. Smorgasbord - Amy is a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros Smorgasbord. *Fantendo Party - Amy is a playable character in Fantendo Party. *Amy Jackson's Pro Skater - Amy is a playable character in Amy Jackson's Pro Skater. *Fantendo Sports Resort - Amy was revealed for Fantendo Sports Resort on 1/2/16. More information can be found here. Other appearances *Strafe: Lethal Seven - Amy is a playable multiplayer character in Strafe: Lethal Seven. *Radioactive Remastered - Amy makes an appearance in Radioactive Remastered. *Fantendo - Journey - Amy appears in an episode of Fantendo - Journey, called Journey to Our Idols. *Fantendo Now - Amy appears in The Other Earth, an episode of Fantendo Now. Abilities Amy has psychic powers. She can predict a lot of things, but she normally doesn't have visions. She also has amazing combat skill, which is a balance of her brain being tweaked and the skills passed down from Amy's great-times-seventeen aunt, Barbara. Her intelligence is extremely high and she knows a lot of things about the world she lives in and the events that will occur in the future. She is also able to control people's minds, which is a skill she was given to fight off anyone who was sent by Mr. D'Angelo, and manipulate them to go back to the future and turn on him. The ability works by Amy unleashing a psychokinetic wave toward the opponent and the wave messing then messes with their brain waves, allowing Amy to control them in a pseudo-telekinetic way. She is also able to control machines, and she will use this to her advantage a lot, mostly so that she can get assistance in fights from robotic items. Her brain has been shown to work the way Mega Man does -- her brain will upgrade skills in order for her to get stronger. This ability is used for Amy's attacks in Fantendo - Syndicate of Sins. She has the ability to communicate with people telepathically too. Quotes Trophy Information Reception Reception toward Amy has been positive for the most part. Praise has gone toward her concept and the backstory, saying the backstory can give you a personality of Amy before reading the personality section, but her design has been seen as slightly generic by a few. Gallery Amy Jackson.png|Amy's original art. Drawn by Amy Jackson SI Cyber.png|Amy in her fighting outfit (drawn by ) Amy Ham.png|As drawn by Amy Jackson Exo.png|Amy, as drawn by Amy on paper.jpg|Amy drawn by RTA on paper 20151111 200851.jpg|Amy as drawn by Amy Jackson new.png|Amy's official RTAverse art Amy fight suit.png|Amy in her fight suit, as drawn by RTA Amy Jackson by neon.png|Amy, as drawn by Amy Jackson DN+S.png|Amy, as drawn by Tigzon's Amy Jackson art.jpg|Amy, as drawn by Tigzon AmyJacksonVictory.png|Amy as she appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Drawn by Exotoro AmyJacksonSportsResort.png|Amy as she appears in Fantendo Sports Resort. Drawn by Exotoro AmyJacksonbyVonn.png|Amy, as drawn by AmyJacksonSmorgasbord.png|Amy as she appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Smorgasbord. Drawn by AmyJacksonVD.png|Amy as she appears in Project VD. Amy Jackson newer.png|Amy's third official art. Drawn by RTA. AmyJacksonSportsResortAlt1.png|Amy's first alternate outfit for Fantendo Sports Resort, based off of Amy Rose. AmyJacksonSportsResortAlt2.png|Amy's second alternate outfit for Fantendo Sports Resort, based off of nothing in particular AmyJacksonSportsResortAlt3.png|Amy's third alternate outfit for Fantendo Sports Resort, based off of nothing in particular (again) AmyJacksonSportsResortAlt4.png|Amy's fourth alternate outfit for Fantendo Sports Resort, based off of Blaze Zednik. AmyJacksonSportsResortAlt5.png|Amy's fifth alternate outfit for Fantendo Sports Resort, based off of her normal appearance. AmyJacksonSportsResortAlt6.png|Amy's sixth alternate outfit from Fantendo Sports Resort, based off of Skye Caballero. Amysroo.png|A sprite of Amy created by Trivia *Amy's futuristic fighting suit is a reference to the Cybernetic Suit, a Mii Fighter outfit from Super Smash Bros. 4. *Amy has a car apparently called Beat The Beast, which is a reference to a machine name in F-Zero GX. *Amy is left-handed, which was apparently rare in the future. *Amy's bulky cannon armour is a reference to the Hi-Tech Armour from Super Smash Bros. 4. *Amy's IQ apparently balances out at 671, but this may be due to her brain being a database, meaning she has very high intelligence. *Amy unintentionally shares her name with a model from the UK. *Amy is the youngest human character in the Tayshaun & Amy series. *Amy does not look like a cyborg on the outside so that it is not clear she is a cyborg to the other characters. *From the start of Amy vs The Future, it is revealed that Amy is part of a country club. *Amy's family is very rich. This might come from the future they came from having very high costs on things, where simple things like a chocolate bar cost about $700. Amy's father had $1,000,000,000 when they came to the present. *Amy started out as a Mii on her creator's Wii U, and was only meant to be a side character, but she turned into a major character. *Parts of Amy's backstory was unintentionally inspired by the Terminator series. *The hibiscus in Amy's hair acts like a satellite connected to her brain, and is usually a way of how she receives information. *Amy is unable to swim as if she gets water in her ear, her brain can short circuit and completely reboot. *Amy has a small robot with her who usually perches in her jacket pocket who can help her out in difficult situations. *Amy enjoys the video game Metroid, which she got from Theo D'Angelo after a misunderstanding. *When asked about where she is from, Amy usually says she is from Nashville, Tennessee. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Cyborgs Category:Psychics Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Protagonists Category:Main Heroes Category:Alive Category:Free to use Characters Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:RTA Games Category:RTA's Characters Category:New Fantendoverse Trophy System Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Characters Category:Reviewed by Fantendo - Evaluation Category:Mascots Category:Co-Mascots